Broken: Inside & Out
by Yeaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Ever wonder what really happen when Karev was a kid? What happen to his mom? Why patentiet druggies affect him so badly? sorry i suck at summaries but i promise the story is lots better. T for cussing R


**A/N i like the show but i really wanted to know what happen in Karev's childhood so here it is... hope you like it! and could ya review?**

Broken; Inside and Out

"Get your damn mother, boy!" Ashton, my abusive father, yelled at me as he staggered into our small apartment that was just above Benny's Bar, the bar that Ashton plays his music and gets his drugs at. I just stood there, which was probably a huge mistake. Ashton looked at me for less than a second before he slapped me so hard I hit the ground. I got up and dragged my feet as I walked into Mama's room. As soon as I was in her room I brushed the dirt of my clothes from the fall.

"Mama, _he _wants you," I said the word 'he' with so much hatred that I even shuddered. I looked back at where he was standing at and saw that his eyes were red and puffy. I looked back at Mama and grabbed her shoulders and said, "Please don't. He's been drinking and," I looked at his arm and saw the small dot of blood on his arm, "using. He could hurt you mama, please don't." I begged, even though I knew it was useless. She always believed that everyone had a good side and she gave everyone a chance to show that good side and _before_ Ashton started using he did have a good side. She loved _that _side of him and she was giving him the chance to show it again. What only I and Amanda knew was that his good side was long gone. Of course Mama believed that it would eventually come back because she had such a good heart but what I believe is that good hearts can get you hurt.

She pushed me aside and said, "He won't hurt me. You know your father loves us all… he just gets a bit angry when he comes back from his concerts. I'll be fine." She touched my hurt cheek and kissed me on the forehead. She smiled a sad smile at me and walked out, closing the door behind her. I continued to stare at the door hoping to see the only good thing, besides my sister, come back in.

I heard what sounded like glass break and I rushed into the room to see Ashton holding a broken beer bottle to Mama's throat. I pushed him out of the way and as I did he swung the bottle and I felt it slice through the skin on the side of my face. I could feel the hot warm red liquid stream down my face as I rushed over to Mama to see if she was okay. "Mama! Did he hurt you? What happen? Why did he do that?" I was hysterically firing questions at her and eventually I didn't even know what I was saying.

Amanda heard the noise and she rushed out of the room her and I share. "Mama!" She shrieked and was rushing over to us until Ashton grabbed her. "Let go!" She screamed as she frantically started kicking and struggling against his hold.

"Shut up, girl! Or I will make you shut up!" He yelled at her, slowly rising the bottle to her throat. I looked at Mama and before she could say anything I ran towards Ashton and pushed him so hard he fell and dropped the bottle and let go of Amanda. She ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Anda, its okay. He won't hurt you, I won't let him." I reassured her softly. I was glaring at Ashton still though. Deciding to deal with the problem now, rather than later I let her go and walked up angrily to Ashton. He laughed as I clenched my jaw and balled up my fist. "Get out, now!" I commanded through my clenched teeth.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do? You're just a weak 10 year old boy!" He sneered at me. The anger flowing through me made me grab him by the sleeve of his dirty white polo shirt and drag him to the door. I knew I was nowhere near being stronger than him but because he was so drunk he wasn't able to struggle against my hold. I pushed him through the door and tried to shut it but his foot was in the way. He sent a malevolent smirk at me and punched me in my clenched jaw. The now dangerous level of anger spiking through me made me try to punch him back but he was able to dodge it by ducking. Because he ducked his foot was now out of the way and I was able to slam the door in his face and quickly lock it. He was banging on the door but because it was made of a thick metal I knew he wouldn't be able to get in.

"Mama, go to your room and lie down. I can handle Amanda; you just go get some rest." I said, in a tone that held slight disgust for her for not trying to even help. Yes, I loved her but she had no clue on how to defend herself, let alone Amanda and me. So of course I, the ten year old son, had to defend Mama and Amanda from Ashton. She didn't even protest but instead got up and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

I turned back around and grabbed Amanda's small fragile hand and lead her towards the bathroom to clean up the blood that was on her neck. Just looking at the cut on her neck made me mad. The thought of someone hurting my baby sister made me so angry. I still didn't understand why Ashton was still here though. Uncle Benny, the owner of the bar we live above was a better father figure than Ashton ever was. He was the one that helped find us a place to live when Ashton lost his job and tried to become a musician. He was actually a really great guitarist but when he got hooked up with drugs and alcohol nobody would hire him so Uncle Benny pays him for playing at the bar. Uncle Benny couldn't stand Ashton and had tried to convince Mama, his sister, to divorce him but she wouldn't listen.

I picked Amanda up and set her on the counter next to the sink so that I could clean up her cut. I was rummaging through the cabinets looking for the first aid kit when she surprised me by saying, "Why does he keep doing this? Why can't he just leave? Why can't Mama see that he won't ever be good again? He hits her and she still thinks he has a good side?" I stopped and looked at her.

I sighed and told her the truth, ""I don't know, but once I'm out of school we'll get out of here. We won't ever have to be anywhere near a bar again and we will take Mama with us okay?"

"Promise?" She asked. The sadness in her voice was so heartbreaking that I was had to blink hard to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"I promise Anda. I promise," I squeezed her shoulders before she went back to rummaging through the cabinets. I found the first aid kit and pulled out the gauze and antibacterial wipes so that I could clean the cut. "This will sting a bit so squeeze my hand if you think it hurts, okay?" I asked her, offering her my hand. She took my hand and as I started cleaning the cut she squeezed my hand hard. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm almost done." I told her, hating the fact that it hurt her. Once I finished I grabbed the gauze and gently pressed it to her neck to stop the bleeding. When it felt like it was slowing down I got a band-aid and cover the cut with it. "All finished. You feel better?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, the cut doesn't hurt anymore. What about you though," she asked gently touching my cheek, were the totally forgotten cut was. Now that I thought about it I could feel the intense sting of it and tried for her sake not to flinch.

"Oh, I forgot about it. Yeah I guess I'm going to need to get that cleaned up too." I tried to say cheerfully to make her feel better. I looked in the mirror and almost gasped. My entire left cheek was covered in blood that was still dripping onto my now blood-stained shirt. The left side of my jaw was swollen from the punch I had taken from Ashton and that too, was bleeding. I had always been good at cleaning cuts up but they were never my own so I didn't know if I could. I told Amanda to stay in the bathroom and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Uncle Benny's number, figuring it still wasn't safe to walk out of the house.

"Hey kido, what's up?" Uncle Benny's cheerful voice made me smile.

"I…uh, got hurt and it's kinda bad and I don't know if I can clean up the blood myself. Can you come up and help me out?" I asked; avoiding telling him what happen.

He obviously didn't catch onto that because he said, "Yeah sure. I'll be right up." We both hung up and I set the phone back down and walked back into the bathroom to get Amanda.

"Come on Anda. Uncle Benny is going to help me get this cut cleaned up," she hopped off the counter and jumped into my arms. For a 5 year old she was really light and small, so I had no trouble carrying her to the couch, where we waited. After a few minutes of silence someone knocked on the door. We both jumped up and I looked into the peep hole to see Uncle Benny looking exhausted. I unlocked and opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. I look outside and saw Ashton bloody and bruised and trying to get down the stairs to the door.

"Whoa kid! Did Ashton do that to you?" Uncle Benny asked, looking upset and concerned. He moved closer to me and turned my face so that he could see the cuts better. He lightly touched my swollen jaw and cut cheek but it hurt so bad I had to hold my breath to keep from shrieking in pain. It hurt to speak so I merely nodded my head, which also hurt. "Here go sit down at the table and I clean these cuts up," he told me and then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Anda stay there while Uncle Benny cleans up these cuts okay?" I told her, so that she wouldn't have to see it. She shook her head and grabbed my hand as I walked over to the table. I sat down and let her sit on my lap but I made her turn to the right so she wouldn't see it or my face if it hurt.

She grabbed my hand and basically told me what I told her when I was cleaning her cut, "Squeeze my hand if it hurts, okay?" I laughed lightly but agreed. Uncle Benny came back into the room with some scary looking things. He had weird shaped scissors, a needle, and a first aid kit.

"Okay I'm going to have to clean up to the cut and depending on how bad it is I think you are going to need some stitches. Do you want to go to the hospital or are you okay with me doing it?" He asked. I really didn't want to go to the hospital and I knew that he used to be a doctor before he became a bartender so he knew what he was doing.

"I want you to do it," I whispered. He nodded and went to work. He did the same thing I had done to Amanda. Cleaned it, which hurt so much that I felt like I was going to be sick but I kept on a brave face for Amanda, knowing that if I freaked out she would too. Actually I knew she was probably freaking out anyways because if she squeezed my hand any tighter I would lose circulation. Then he tried to stop the bleeding but when he started cussing under his breath I knew he couldn't.

"I have to do some stitches and I couldn't find any liquid stitches, do you have any?" He asked me. I thought for awhile as I mentally went through all the medical things we had in the house.

"Yeah they should be in the left drawer on the top shelf in the bathroom," I told him. He nodded and went to go get them.

"Does it hurt?" Amanda asked me as she loosened her death grip on my hand.

"No I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks, it's just a scratch," I lied. I didn't need her worrying about how much pain I really am in. She smiled and leaned against my right shoulder. Uncle Benny walked back in and went back to work, not saying anything to us. Obviously he found the liquid stitches because I felt a weird cold feeling on my face.

"Okay that will hold. You don't have to worry about the cut on your cheek because the stitches will dissolve on their own. As for your jaw… just put some ice on it and try not to talk much," he told me in a weird commanding and matter-of-factly voice. I nodded and he handed me a ice pack and said, "Well I have to open the bar soon so I have to go but if either of you need me I'll be downstairs. Love ya both and take care," He waved, walking out and locking the door.

"You hungry?" I asked Amanda after a few moments of silence.

"A little but didn't Uncle Benny tell you not to talk?" She teased.

"Yeah but… when exactly have I ever listened?" I teased back.

"I honestly don't remember," She laughed as she jumped off my lap and ran into the kitchen as I chased her, holding the ice pack to my jaw.

**A/N well that was my first chapter and please review, otherwise i wont know if anyone likes it and i dont know if ill continue to post it up on fanfic and i love anybody that does review!**


End file.
